vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Brook
|-|Pre-Timeskip= |-|Post-Timeskip= Summary Brook is the crew's musician. He ate the Revive-Revive Fruit (Yomi Yomi no Mi), which enabled his spirit to reanimate his corpse after he died. (Un) fortunately, after his death, his spirit got lost for an entire year before finding his body, and it had decayed into a skeleton. He later developed the ability to control his own soul. Deprived of his shadow by the Warlord of the Sea, Gecko Moria, he was adrift within the gloomy Florian Triangle until he met the Straw Hats by chance. Despite some bad manners - asking girls to show him their underwear, impatiently waiting for food, Brooke friendly, cheerful, not always serious, sociable, straightforward, compassionate, loyal, keeping promises (even if the promise was made decades ago). Also polite and refers to others adding a respectful suffix "- san". According to Zoro, Brook is a man of honor, willing to do anything for his friends. Like Sanji, protects women. Нe also has the distinct habit of making cringe-inducing puns relating to his skeletal state at every opportunity. He's eighty-eight/ninety years old, though he doesn't age after dying at the age of thirty-eight. He is also a fencer who executes extremely fast attacks and can use music as a form of hypnosis. His dream is to reunite with Laboon, a whale who lives at the entrance to the Grand Line, whom the Straw Hats had previously met. Fifty years ago, the baby whale had befriended the pirate crew Brook was a part of, but they had to leave him behind as their travels became more dangerous. After his shadow was recovered from Gecko Moria, Brook happily accepted Luffy's invite to join the crew, pleased to have finally found new friends to call his own. His bounty was 33,000,000 Berries. Due to his body having decayed, he went undetected by the World Government until he was betrayed by his manager at the end of the time skip. His wanted poster is now updated. His current bounty is 83,000,000 Berries. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | At least 7-B, potentially much higher Name: Brook, epithet "Soul King", "Gentleman Skeleton", "Dead Bones", "Humming Swordsman", "Satan-sama" Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 88 pre timeskip, 90 after the timeskip Classification: Living Skeleton (previously a Human), Musician of the Straw Hat Pirates, Former Captain of the Rumbar Pirates, Former Battle Convoy Leader, Paramecia Devil Fruit user Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Adept Swordsman (Specializes in fencing), Can run on water, Longevity, Immortality (Type 7), Soul Manipulation and Ressurection (Ate the Yomi Yomi no Mi, a Paramecia type Devil Fruit which allows the user to come back to life and allows the user to access other soul-based abilities), Astral Projection (Can separate his soul to move individually of his body), Can survive with his head cut off and reattach it and other body parts, Ice Manipulation (Able to freeze objects and people by channeling the power of his soul through his sword Solid, the "Freezing Sword"), Air Manipulation (Can generate wind blades with sword slashes and thrusts, can also use this in conjunction with his freezing ability), Mind Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation when playing music (Able to hypnotize people with music: forcing them to sleep, create illusions in their minds etc), High Resistance to Electricity to a degree (By virtue of being a skeleton animated by his fruit's powers). Attack Potency: Small City level (Stronger than Nami, and comparable to Franky) | At least City level (Stronger than Nami, could contend with Sheepshead). He can also bypass conventional durability to a limited extent with his freezing capacity and that he can manipulate his opponents' souls with his music. Opponents that are being possessed by a spirit would be most affected by this), potentially much higher (Brook damaged Prometheus, who Big Mom claimed – along with her other two strongest homies –to have been injured for the first time, though this could have been possible due to Brook's Devil Fruit Power) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Undoubtedly faster than Franky, given speed is Brook's forte and that he was able to perceive Zoro's and Ryuma's movements when they fought whereas Franky could not, one of the faster characters in the crew and also fought Ryuma himself though he lost) | At least Massively Hypersonic, likely vastly higher (Speed-blitzed Big Mom while she was in the middle of one of her cravings, though this seems like an outlier, and only occurred when Big Mom was surprised by him asking to see her panties) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Superhuman Striking Strength: Small City Class | At least City Class, likely much higher Durability: Small City level via powerscaling | At least City level, likely Much higher (Took a beating from Prometheus, Zeus, and Napoleon, who are Big Mom's most powerful homies) Stamina: Greatly superhuman, due to being a skeleton, he is also unfazed by some injuries that would normally be critical (Such as having his skull shattered etc.) Range: Extended human melee range with sword and by virtue of size (9 feet tall) Standard Equipment: Soul Solid, a Shikomizue (A sword hidden in a cane) and his violin Intelligence: Skilled combatant with decades of battle experience. Weaknesses: Cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water Notable Attacks/Techniques: Yomi Yomi no Mi (Revive-Revive Fruit or Underworld-Underworld Fruit): A Paramecia type Devil Fruit which enhances the user's soul to the point where they can come back to life after dying once, remain alive until their body is sufficiently damaged, and to use several other soul-based abilities. The power that allows him to live in the human world is not organs nor muscles: it is his soul. *'Astral Projection:' A new ability Brook demonstrated after the time skip. Brook is able to separate his body and soul, and move his soul everywhere he wants to, even through walls. When Brook is in Spectral form he both visible and audible to people. It is currently unknown as to how far the extent can Brook maintain this separation of his soul from his body. *'Soul Energy:' After two years of training, Brook has mastered the use of this Devil Fruit to the extent of knowing its true nature. He reveals that in order for his soul to remain here in this world, it produces a unique and powerful energy that is almost physical in form. He has also mastered the energy his soul emits to the extent that he can reattach his bones by using this energy such as when he is beheaded he then attaches his head back with the help of it. *'Chills of the Underworld:' Through his soul, Brook is able to summon the very cold of the underworld, which he utilizes in conjunction with his sword, Soul Solid, to generate freezing attacks. Music: Brook's devotion to music not only helped him to pass the lonely days during his long isolation but also serves as a combat tool. *'Nemuriuta Flanc (Lullaby Parry):' Brook swipes his weapon over his violin like a fiddle and plays a soothing melody which makes his opponents fall asleep. *'Party Music:' Brook uses his music to hypnotize his opponents into believing they are at a night festival. This way, his opponents not only drop their guards, but they are also made vulnerable to suggestions. Fencing Style: Brook uses an unnamed form of swordsmanship that resembles classical fencing. It specializes in speed and thrusting techniques. *'Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu Giri (Three-Verse Humming: Arrow-Notch Slash):' A high-speed technique where Brook swiftly cuts his opponent(s) as he approaches them and then re-sheats his blade. *'Requiem la Banderole:' Performed much the same as Yahazu Giri, except Brook executes a lateral slash against the opponent's chest. *'Aubade Coup Droit (Dawn Serenade: Right-Handed Strike):' A ranged thrusting technique that creates a highly compressed blast of air. *'Prelude: Au Fer (Prelude: After):' A technique intended to disarm the opponent by destroying whatever weapon they might be wielding at close range. *'Gavotte Bond en Avant (Gavotte: Leap Forward):' A thrusting technique in which the user propels himself forward in order to strike an opponent. *'Swallow Bond en Avant (Swallow Leap Forward):' An aerial version of Gavotte Bond en Avant. *'Polka Remise (Polka Continuation):' A combination technique in which the user delivers several consecutive thrusts against the opponent. *'Quinte Tierce Fantasia (Fifth Parry and Third Parry Fantasy):' Typically used in conjunction with Party Music, Brook uses a swift draw-and-sheathing technique while his opponents are still under the influence of the hypnotic nature of the musical technique. *'Kasuriuta: Fubuki Giri (Pastoral Song: Blizzard Slash):' Combining Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu Giri and his Devil Fruit ability, Brook does the same thing Yahazu Giri does but he sheaths his sword from top to bottom and the streak mark he creates with his "chilled" sword freezes the opponent's blood. *'Winds of Hades:' Brook uses his Soul Solid in conjunction with his Devil Fruit ability to fire freezing winds at his opponent. Key: Pre-Timeskip | Post-Timeskip Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Undead Category:Sword Users Category:Ice Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Sailors Category:Captains Category:Musicians Category:Pirates Category:Hypnotists Category:Cane Users Category:Soul Users Category:Air Users Category:Revived Characters Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Immortals Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sleep Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Resurrection Users Category:Hax Users Category:Adults Category:Regeneration Users Category:Spirits